Why Don't You Call Me Yet?
by RoseGAL
Summary: Rocko and Heffer get into a massive argument and end their friendship for good, just before Heffer goes to Vancouver, Canada for a holiday. But soon, they start to miss each other. This story is based a bit off a Vocaloid song.
1. The Argument

Why Don't You Call Me Yet?

Chapter 1: The Argument

It was a lovely day in O-Town. Rocko was on the couch, reading his newspaper when he heard a knock on the door. He went over to the door and opened it. It was Heffer.

"Hi, Heff," greeted Rocko. "What brings you around?"

"I figured about hanging out at your house for a while," replied Heffer. "Filburt's not around because he still has a bit of a bad cold."

"Oh dear," said Rocko. "Well, come in if you like."

Heffer went inside.

"Hey, Rock, can I go play with Spunky?" Heffer offered.

"All right, but be careful with him," Rocko answered. "I don't want anything bad happening to him."

Heffer left the room. Rocko sat back down onto the couch and resumed reading his newspaper. He liked being a best friend to Heffer. They were friends since he and Filburt first met him in high school. He hoped nothing would come between him and Heffer. Suddenly, he heard a distinct yelp from Spunky. Rocko was startled. Has something bad happened to Spunky? He put his newspaper down.

"Oh no!" Rocko gasped. "SPUNKY!"

Rocko ran outside. He saw Spunky covering his eyes and shaking with fear and Heffer turning off the hose. He got really angry.

"Heffer! How could you do something to Spunky like that?" Rocko shouted, as he dragged Heffer into the living room. "You had me scared! I thought he got seriously hurt!"

"Rocko, what on gosh darn earth are you talking about?" Heffer yelled back. "I didn't do anything to him! I swear!"

"How dare you lie to me! Just because you soaked a poor innocent dog with water doesn't mean you should tell such malicious lies!"

Heffer was stunned at first, but then he grew really furious and gave him this reply:

"ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF SOMETHING? I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU JUST SAID! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU BLAME ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO? HOW ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY RUDE OF YOU!"

"HEFFER WOLFE, WHAT IN THE BLAZES HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO SOMETHING USEFUL AT ALL? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT SUCH AS HARM DEFENCELESS ANIMALS AND HURT PEOPLES' FEELINGS! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO TEAR OUR LIVES APART!"

"WELL, MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND SINCE YOU'RE TRYING TO BREAK UP OUR FRIENDSHIP! ONE DAY, I AM GONNA BEAT YOU UP SO HARD YOU'LL REGRET BEING MY BEST FRIEND, YOU NASTY, LYING, NO GOOD, SELFISH, HEARTLESS, BOSSY, PUSHY, MEAN, COLD-BLOODED SHORTHEAD!"

Rocko was offended so he turned around. He started to feel tears come to his eyes. Clutching his fist, he felt more anger building up inside him. Could this be the end of their friendship?

"That is it, Heffer!" Rocko growled. "You have broken my heart for the very last time!"

"You should be heartbroken, shorthead!" Heffer sighed.

"JUST GO AWAY, HEFFER!" Rocko screamed, feeling more offended as he turned around to show tears flying out his eyes. "AND DON'T EVER COME BACK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! IN FACT, I WISH I NEVER ACTUALLY MET YOU! _NOW GET STRAIGHT OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I KILL YOU!_"

"ALL RIGHT, FINE THEN!" Heffer screamed back. "AND GUESS WHAT, SHORTHEAD? _I HOPE! YOU! DIE! **A HORRIBLE! DEATH!**_"

Suddenly, without warning, Heffer slapped Rocko in the face really hard. Then he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Rocko felt his heart ache with fury and sorrow as he put his hand over his slapped cheek. Tears poured down his sore face at a rapid speed. Then he dashed upstairs, crying his head off.

Meanwhile, Heffer was angrily walking on the pavement when he heard his mobile phone ring. He checked who's calling and it revealed to be Zukin. Since he didn't want to be angry talking to her on the phone since he loved her and she loved him, he answered the call.

"Hi, Zukin," greeted Heffer.

"Heffer-chan, how did you know it was me?" Zukin's voice asked.

"I just guessed," sighed Heffer, sadly.

"Are you alright?" Zukin questioned. "You sound sad."

"Actually, I am sad. I got into a massive argument with Rocko because he accused me of something I didn't do and then he said that he never wanted to see me or speak to me ever again in his entire life and wished that he never actually met me. And then, I told him that I hoped he died a horrible death and I slapped him across the face. And I'm just about to go to Vancouver, Canada."

"Are you moving away?"

"No, I'm going there by airplane for a three-day holiday, consisting of Friday, Saturday and Sunday."

"I'm really gonna miss you, Heffer-chan. But I hope you have a nice time."

"Me too, Zukin. And thanks. Goodbye."

"Sayonara."

They both hung up.

Later, Heffer was at the airport, waiting for his plane to Canada.

"The people who are going to Vancouver, Canada, please report to Gate 1," announced a woman over the intercom.

Since it was time for him to board the plane, Heffer got out of his seat and went to board the plane.

Back at Rocko's house, Rocko was in the bathroom, washing his face to freshen himself up from crying. Once he dried himself, he got a facecloth, dampened it using the sink and put it on his face since it got slapped earlier on. How did this have to happen? He had been best friends with Heffer for years and now their friendship is ruined. He felt a piece of his heart breaking. Once he felt his face cooling down, Rocko threw the facecloth away, went into his bedroom, collapsed onto his bed and broke down in tears. After all those years, he knew that he failed being a best friend to Heffer.

**Gah, why must I make sad stories? Anyway, what will happen in the next chapter?**


	2. Finding Out

Chapter 2: Finding Out

It was a day since the end of Rocko and Heffer's friendship. In a hotel bedroom in Vancouver, Canada, Heffer has just finished having a packet of potato chips so he threw his packet in the bin. He then took out his photo album, opened it and looked through pictures of him, his friends and even his family.

"Oh, Rocko…if only you believed in me…" Heffer thought, as he sighed.

After looking at all of the pictures, Heffer put his photo album away. He couldn't believe he let his friendship slip away from him, even after all those years. Thinking about of all the good times he had with Rocko, his eyes squinted as tears filled them. Then, not holding back much longer, he buried his face into his pillow and started to cry.

--

Meanwhile, back in O-Town, Rocko was sitting on his couch. He felt bad about blowing up at Heffer. He decided to call Filburt, although he might still have his cold. He got his mobile phone and dialled Filburt's number. The call picked up.

"Hello?" said Filburt, letting out a cough.

"Hey, Filburt," greeted Rocko. "How's your cold?"

"It's starting to disappear a little bit," replied Filburt. "How's your day today and how was it yesterday?"

"Well, to be honest, yesterday wasn't great and today is the same."

"What happened?"

"Yesterday, I got into a massive argument with Heffer and when he called me a nasty, lying, no good, selfish, heartless, bossy, pushy, mean, cold-blooded shorthead, I told him that I never wanted to see him or speak to him ever again in my entire life and wished that I never actually met him. Then he responded by saying that he hopes I die a horrible death and he slapped me across the face. I was traumatized when I got slapped. I still think of it today."

"That is horrible. Maybe you should go apologize to him when you have the chance to."

"Yeah, maybe. I have to go now."

"Bye, Rocko."

They both hung up. Suddenly, Rocko hears a yelp from Spunky, the same one from yesterday.

"Oh no, not again!" exclaimed Rocko.

Rocko ran outside. He saw Spunky quivering in fear and the hose running.

"That's strange," wondered Rocko. "Who turned the hose on?"

Rocko turned it off. That's when Spunky jumped on a bucket and started biting the hose tap.

"Spunky, what are you doing?" questioned Rocko.

Suddenly, without warning, Spunky happened to turn the hose tap a bit with his teeth. The hose turned on, causing Spunky to yelp again and start quivering with fear. Rocko also got startled a bit. He turned the hose back off.

"Spunky, you shouldn't do that to the tap," Rocko told Spunky, firmly. "You could get wet if you're not careful."

Rocko suddenly realised something.

"Wait, does that mean you've been turning on the hose the whole time?" Rocko said.

Spunky whimpered and lied down.

"Oh, Spunky," said Rocko. "I know you didn't mean it. I just didn't know you were doing that."

It was then Rocko realised what he had done yesterday.

_What have I done?_ thought Rocko. _I can't believe I accused Heffer of something he didn't do. I think I should go apologize to him._

--

Later, Rocko came up to Heffer's door. He knocked on it. Mrs. Wolfe answered it.

"Hello there," greeted Mrs. Wolfe.

"Hi, it's Rocko," said Rocko. "Is Heffer around? I want to speak to him."

"I'm very sorry but Heffer's in Vancouver for a three-day holiday," explained Mrs. Wolfe.

Rocko was immediately shocked at Mrs. Wolfe's response. But he managed to try and hide it.

"Oh…I see," sighed Rocko.

"Are you alright?" wondered Mrs. Wolfe

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I should be going now."

"Okay, bye."

Mrs. Wolfe closed the door as Rocko left. That's when Rocko started running, bursting into tears.

"How could I do such a thing?!" Rocko sobbed. "Why didn't I believe in Heffer in the first place?!"

He later got to his house, ran inside, lied down on the couch, buried his face in one of the cushions and cried his eyes out.

--

**Poor Rocko…he feels like an idiot for blaming Heffer. The next chapter will come soon! **


	3. Missing Heffer

Chapter 3: Missing Heffer

Rocko has been crying for a few minutes. He couldn't believe it. Just when he went to Heffer's house to apologize for his actions, he found out that Heffer was on holiday in Canada. Now he feels like a big jerk. He suddenly heard a knock on his front door. He unburied himself, went over to the door and opened it. It was Ai.

"Hello, Ai," greeted Rocko, crying.

"Rocko-chan, what happened?" asked Ai. "Why are you crying?"

Rocko put his arms around Ai, on the verge of breaking down.

"Oh, Ai, I feel like an idiot," Rocko sobbed. "I blamed Heffer for something he didn't do and then we got into a massive argument and he told me that he's going to beat me up so hard that I'll regret being his best friend and called me a nasty, lying, no good, selfish, heartless, bossy, pushy, mean, cold-blooded shorthead. He even said that he hopes I die a horrible death and slapped me across the face so we ended our friendship for good. And when I found out the truth, I went to apologize to him but I found out that he's on holiday in Canada. And now I'm in a huge wreck. I'm starting to miss Heffer."

Rocko broke into hysterical crying. Ai comforted him.

"Oh dear," said Ai. "It's not your fault, Rocko-chan. I think Heffer-chan must have been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah, I think he was," sniffled Rocko.

"If you have the chance, you can try and apologize to Heffer-chan," explained Ai.

"Yeah, I think I should some time," said Rocko, calming down. "But I'm not sure if Heffer's going to answer me."

"Don't worry, Rocko-chan," said Ai. "If you tell the truth to Heffer-chan and explain about your actions, he and you might be able to apologize."

Rocko gave a little smile.

"I think you're right," Rocko smiled. "Do you want to come in?"

"Okay," replied Ai.

Ai came in and they both hanged out.

--

**Awwww…Rocko misses Heffer. I bet Heffer will start missing Rocko too. The Vocaloid song this fanfic's based a bit off will be included in the next and final chapter. And it's called "Renraku Mada? (Why Don't You Call Me Yet?)". And I apologize for the chapter being short.**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Note: Since "Renraku Madaa?" was originally sung by Rin Kagamine, was covered with several different lyrics by Len Kagamine and has different duet versions being made, I'll use three separate versions of the song.**

--

Chapter 4: I'm Sorry

_(Song: Renraku Madaa?) _

_(Rin Kagamine's solo cover)_

_[Introduction]_

It's now Sunday morning and it's also Heffer's last day in Canada. Heffer has just got dressed.

"I think it's about time I started packing for O-Town so I can go home," said Heffer. "I'll have to phone my parents."

Heffer got out his mobile phone and dialled.

--

_Nigiyakana machi no naka e (Into the busy street)_

_Narenai JAKETTO de kakete sonomama kieta (You wore a new jacket and just went off)_

Meanwhile, Rocko went downstairs and sat down on his couch.

"I'm so worried," thought Rocko. "What if Heffer doesn't answer me? Well…I guess it's worth a try, but I hope it works."

Rocko got out his mobile phone and started dialling Heffer's mobile number.

--

_Ikibasho mo shiranai kara (Also, I don't know where to go)_ (Len's version: Ikibasho mo iwanai kara (Also, I can't see your place)

_Sagasu koto sae dekinai de iru (I can't even find you at all) _(Len's version: Kimi wa imagoro tomadotteiru (At this time, you got me confused))

Heffer was just about to start packing his things when his mobile started ringing. He checked who's calling and saw it was Rocko.

"I bet Rocko's gonna be mad because of what I did to him," wondered Heffer.

Heffer pressed the 'No' button on his mobile, which made it stop ringing and put it away.

--

"_Hontou ni kimi no koto ga suki da" tte iwarete ("I really like what you are" is what you said) _(Len's version: "Hontou ni kimi no koto ga suki" nante icchatte ("I really like what you are" I got to say to you))

Realising Heffer refused his call, Rocko sighed with depression and worry.

"Maybe I'll try again," said Rocko.

Rocko dialled Heffer's mobile number. But after a few seconds, the call was refused again. Tears started to fill his eyes.

"Please, for God's sake…" Rocko muttered under his breath.

_Shinjizu ni irareru nara donna ni raku nandarou (If I didn't believe in you at all, wouldn't things be easy, no matter what?)_ (Len's version: Shinjitenai kimi no kao ga setsunakute tsurainda (You had that unbelieving face, it's painful and hard))

Rocko dialled again. But the call was still refused so he got frustrated. Then he realised what other thing he can do.

"I think a text message will work," said Rocko.

Rocko put his phone into SMS mode, typed "Heffer, r u there?" and sent the message once he finished typing.

--

_Aitai yo…aenai no? (I miss you…don't you miss me too?)_

_Zutto chakushin wo machi tsudzuketeru (I've been waiting desperately for your call)_

Heffer was about to pack his stuff when he a heard a text alert sound from his mobile. He opened his inbox and saw Rocko's text. Once he finished reading, he deleted it, without replying.

--

"…_Dare yo?" to ka iware sou de ("…Who are you?" is what I'm afraid of what you'll say) _(Len's version: "…Nani yo?" to ka iware sou de ("…What are you?" is what I'm afraid of what you'll say))

_Kocchi kara wa renraku dekinai yo (Therefore, I cannot make a call to you)_

After not getting a reply, Rocko shook in frustration and growled as he slammed his mobile onto the couch. He panted and grew dejected as his tears flew down to the ground. Then he buried his face in his hands and started to cry.

--

_(Len Kagamine's solo cover)_

_[Repeat Introduction]_

A few hours later, Heffer has all of his stuff packed.

"Maybe I should check if the phone has any messages," said Heffer.

Heffer went over to the phone and pressed a button.

"You have one message," a woman's voice said from the phone. "Message one."

The message begins to play.

_Toriaezu te wo awasete (For the time being, we held hands)_ (Rin's version: Kigatsukeba te wo awasete (I realise it, we held hands))

"_Matasete suman" to kimi ni ayamatteiru ("Sorry to keep you waiting" I apologized to you) _(Rin's version: "Matasete suman" to kimi ga ayamatteiru ("Sorry to keep you waiting" you said to apologize))

_Are? Yappa kigen warui? (Huh? Are you in a really bad mood?) _(Rin's version: Zettai ni yurushimasen (I'll absolutely not tolerate it))

"Heffer, it's me, Rocko," Rocko's voice said from the phone. "I just want to tell you that I found out the truth about what happened two days ago. You know, Spunky was turning on the hose and he probably did it to find out what happens when the tap's turned. I have three words for you Heffer…I miss you. If you come back now, then we'll forget about what happened the day before. So please…I hope you come back…"

Starting from the words, "I miss you", Rocko started to sound a bit choked up. He starts to sound like he's crying by the time he says that he hopes he comes back. During the message, starting from after Rocko says he misses him, Heffer's eyes managed to fill with tears. Luckily, he managed to fight them back.

_Nante futari de waraebaiine (We should've had a laugh together)_ (Rin's version: Douse mata onaji yumette wakatteru (And I know the same dreams anyway))

"I'm coming back, Rocko," Heffer smiled, near to tears, as he deleted the message. "And I miss you too."

Heffer wiped his tears away and left the room.

--

_[Instrumental part]_

Later, on the plane to O-Town, Heffer was looking out his window. Then, after a few minutes, he took out his photo album and took out a picture of him with Rocko and Filburt.

"Don't worry, Rocko," thought Heffer. "I know how much you miss me."

Heffer put the picture back into his photo album and then put his photo album away.

--

_Nee, aitai yo…aenai no? (Hey, I miss you…don't you miss me too?)_

_Zutto chakushin wo machi tsudzuketeru (I've been waiting desperately for your call)_

_Moshi gokai ga umareta nara (If you were born wrong) _(Rin's version: Moshi kirai ni natta no nara (If you came to hate me))

_Nani ga ikenakattan darou (I wonder what went wrong)_

Much later, Rocko came out of his house. His eyes looked a bit puffy from crying. He sniffled as he wiped away a few tears. He thought Heffer might be back so he walked off to go to Heffer's house, letting a sigh doing so.

"Heffer, I hope you've come back," thought Rocko. "I missed you quite a lot for the past couple days. Me and Filburt have been best friends with you since we first met in high school. I bet you've missed me too, even after we had our argument two days ago. I want to remind you that I'm going round to your house now."

--

_(Rin and Len's Duet)_

_[Both] Tatoeba… (For example…)_

_[Rin] Umaku shaberenai kara? Ochitsuki ga nai kara? Tama ni kuchi ga warui kara? Yakimochi yaku kara? ([Len] Kimi ga inai to boku wa umaku waraenai kara, soba ni ite yo) ([Rin] Can I not speak well? Or am I just restless? Do I sometimes have a foul mouth? Or am I just jealous? ([Len] You're not here so I can't laugh at all, I want to be together with you))_

_[Len] Kodomopokuteii, sonna toko ga suki, you wa "ima no kimi" ga suki dakara ([Rin] Kodomoppoi kara? Shinchou ga hikui kara? NAISU BODII janai kara? Kami no iro ga YANKII haitteru kara? A, wakatta, bousou kuse ga aru kara?) ([Len] You're childish, I like a place like that, because, as a bottom line, I like "what you are now" ([Rin] Am I childish? Is my height low? Do I not have a nice body? Is my hair colour like a Yankee? Oh, I get it, do I tend to go wild?))_

Meanwhile, Heffer was walking on the pavement, going to Rocko's house after arriving back home an hour ago.

"Nee, Heffer-chan!! (Hey, Heffer-chan!!)" called a Japanese voice.

Heffer then heard running footsteps. He looked up to see Zukin running.

"Zukin!" Heffer called back, as he started running too.

Heffer and Zukin hugged.

"I missed you, Heffer-chan!" Zukin hollered.

"Me too, sweetheart," answered Heffer.

It also turns out that Ai was with Zukin.

"How was your holiday?" asked Ai.

"Good, except I missed Rocko," replied Heffer.

"Don't worry, you might see him today," said Ai.

"Heffer-chan, look over there!" called Zukin.

Heffer looked up and took a few steps forward to get a closer look to see Rocko walking. He smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Rocko…" Heffer said quietly.

Rocko looked up and stopped walking when he saw Heffer. He smiled and got teary-eyed too.

"Heffer…" Rocko also said quietly.

_[Rin] Nee, naosu yo. Naosu kara sa… ([Len] Nee, "sonomama" de) ([Rin] Hey, I'll fix it. I'll start things over… ([Len] Hey, "don't ever change"))_

By now, tears were streaming down their faces.

"Heffer!" Rocko called, as he started running with tears flying out of his eyes.

"Rocko!" Heffer called back, as he also started running with tears also flying out of his eyes.

_[Both] Aitai yo…aenai no? (I miss you…don't you miss me too?)_

_Zutto chakushin wo machi tsudzuketeru (I've been waiting desperately for your call)_

_[Rin] "…Dare yo?" ([Len] "…Nani yo?") [Both] to ka iware sou de ([Rin] "…Who are you?" ([Len] "…What are you?") [Both] is what I'm afraid of what you'll say)_

_Kocchi kara wa renraku dekinai yo (Therefore, I cannot make a call to you)_

Rocko and Heffer ran up to each other as the scene went into slow motion. By the time they reach each other and hug as the motion returned to normal, they could not stop their tears from flowing.

"Oh, Heffer!" Rocko hiccupped. "I'm glad you're back! I'm sorry I blamed you and said that I'll kill you and everything! Please forgive me!"

"I forgive you, Rocko!" wailed Heffer. "And I'm sorry I called you a shorthead, that I said I hope you die a horrible death and slapped you across the face! Shall we forget all about our argument?"

Rocko nodded, sniffling. Since their waterworks are overfilling, he and Heffer both start crying with joy at full force. Zukin, who's watching this, tried her best to hold back her tears of joy, but since she can't, she got out a tissue and started wiping her eyes with it. This left a smiling Ai the only one with dry eyes.

_[End of song]_

**THE END**

--

**(Sigh) What a happy ending…especially the song being accompanied with it.**

**(Note: If you want to listen to the song, go on YouTube, type in "renraku madaa" and enjoy!)**


End file.
